


its not a good morning without you by me

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Harry, Flirting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry cooks for louis, i mean what else, idk god i hope you enjoy, just basic morning fluff, larry - Freeform, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a day off, a day in, and its a lazy morning. They are painfully in love. Teasing, playfulness, and a lot of smiles ft. a bit of awkward Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not a good morning without you by me

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. it just kind of happened. I apologize for the silliness and pointless fluff. Hope its average at least xx

On lazy late mornings, on the rare occasion that they had days off together, Harry was always the first one to wake up. He blinked languidly, and yawned, his hand spanning across the warm skin of Louis' chest. He smiled contently, till he realized with slight horror, that the wetness pooled at the corner of his mouth meant that he had drooled on Louis.

 

He quickly wiped his mouth, and then Louis' chest, and then lifted his head up a bit to look at his face, which was relaxed from his sleep. Harry sighed happily. Sometimes he felt like the sixteen year old who got giddy at every touch, smile and look Louis had given him. Things had never changed much; if anything, Harry was only more in love every new day.

 

He looked at Louis now, taking in his calm beauty, which sometimes would be hard to fully catch because of his fidgety and expressive nature. But now he had the time, his eyes drank in Louis' almost golden skin in the sun, hair tousled and soft, long lashes forming shadows on his high cheekbones, his cute little nose, a few days old scruff, and finally his parted lips, soft kitten snores falling from them. Louis was an actual angel, and Harry was stupidly in love.

 

Smiling so wide it was almost painful, Harry gently started trailing his fingertips across Louis' features almost adoringly, and over his various tattoos. Louis was still asleep, but almost as if he could sense him even in his sleep, he had a tiny smile on his lips, and twitched the slightest every time Harry's touch was light enough to tickle.

 

Harry lay there like that, pressing a smile into Louis' chest, for quite some time, basking in the rare moment where he could just simply be with Louis and kind of admire what he's like. At least, until he realized he really needed to use the bathroom, and Louis' arms were wound tight around him. He groaned a bit.

 

Harry tried pushing Louis gently away from him, only to have the grip around him tightened. He sighed heavily, and tried to slowly move the arm around him, so as to not wake Louis; he didn't want to wake him from his much needed sleep.

 

"Trying to get away from me, are we?" A sudden, voice, rough from sleep (and yesterday's activities) startled Harry, and made him still his actions, and he looked at Louis, who still had his eyes closed, but was smiling, and pulling him closer against him.

 

"Good morning Lou," Harry said, his voice deeper than usual in the morning. He squirmed, still trying to get away from the strong grip.

 

"Good morning Haz. You're not going anywhere away from me, I'm cold, and you're warm." Harry involuntarily shivered at the slight huskiness in Louis' morning voice.

 

"Louis let go, I gotta pee."

 

"Nope. I won't let go."

 

For a moment, Harry smiled at his boyfriend's stubbornness, but he still really needed to go.

 

"Louis," he whined, kissing his neck, and briefly, Louis' arms weakened, but he quickly recovered.

 

"Louuu I need to go!"

 

"Nope."

 

"I'll pee in the bed then."

 

Louis didn't respond for a moment, but then he slowly opened one eye, and smiling cheekily, he said, "I don't mind."

 

Harry shuddered. "Eww." He said girlishly. " I do mind, you kinky bastard. Unless it's something you'd really want to explore...." He trailed off suggestively.

 

"Ugh no!! Harry I was kidding, now go before you pee here," Louis muffled into the pillow, letting go of him. Harry walked/waddled awkwardly to the bathroom to relieve himself.

 

As soon as he was done, he trudged back into their room, and stopped, just looking at Louis, who was still in bed, with the covers bunched up around his waist, eyes closed. Smirking, Harry ran and jumped on the bed, and Louis yelped, eyes flying open.

 

"Get off me you big oaf!!" Louis said, laughing as Harry straddled him and began peppering little kisses on his neck and collarbones.

 

"Nope." Harry said simply, Louis' high pitched giggles of delight music to his ears.

 

He sat back up straighter, grinning widely, until he felt something poke his bum. And  _oh_.

 

"Louis....you're um...your thing is  _poking_  me." Harry mentally slapped himself.  _Thing_??? He was shameless in bed, but something about the knowing smirk Louis had on his face rendered him speechless and momentarily turned him into a pathetic bumbling teenager.  _He was hopeless and so awkward sometimes really someone give him an award now._

 

 _"_ My what??" Louis asked, voice heavy with amusement, face smug.

 

"Dick..." Harry muttered, though he couldn't keep the affection out of his voice of he tried.

 

"Exactly." Louis said, a shit eating grin on his face and  _oh god, Harry was so in love._ Not even caring they both had morning breaths, he leaned down and kissed Louis (partly to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face, and partly because he was irresistible at all times).

 

Harry could feel Louis smile into the kiss, hands coming up to caress his face. He sighed as they broke the kiss; he would never get tired of being so close to Louis and kissing him.

 

“We’ve got to get up,” Harry mumbled, pressing his fingers a little into the soft skin of Louis’ waist. Louis hummed lowly.

 

“Okay. I’m gonna make us breakfast, and you come down soon babe, okay?” Harry said, leaving one more kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth, and then getting off him. Smiling, Louis made a show of snuggling back into the bed, and Harry shook his head fondly, before heading down into the kitchen.

 

He went about, in just his sweatpants, hair pulled up into a bun, and humming under his breath. It wasn’t long before he felt Louis’ presence behind him, before he had even touched him. And when he did, Harry flinched because Louis’ hands were cold; now wrapped around his waist.

 

“You’re hands are cold, babe,” Harry said, and Louis practically molded himself onto Harry’s back, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the soft skin there. Harry melted back into the loving touch; Louis was such a cuddle bug in the mornings, and he loved it.

 

“It got cold without you, love,” Louis murmured against his skin. Harry suppressed a smile, and continued making breakfast, with Louis hanging onto him. He didn’t even let go when Harry had to move around, instead, stepping alongside with him, pressing the side of his face into Harry’s warm back, feeling his warm skin, his heartbeat and humming music to them.

 

Halfway through, Harry gently pried him off his back, because it was getting a bit hot, and Louis all but pouted, muttering, “I’ll show you hot,” and Harry flushed a bit, but soothed him with a kiss, and a promise of ‘later’, and Louis happily sat on the counter, swinging his legs a bit, and just watched him work. Sometimes Harry would catch him smiling at him, and he always just ducked his head, smiling bashfully under the attention. _God, he was pathetic._

 

‘Lou, do you want chocolate chip pancakes or…?” Harry didn’t even complete his question, because Louis eagerly said “YES!” just like he predicted. He chuckled lovingly.

 

“Someone’s got a sweet tooth…” he sing-songed.  Louis stuck his tongue out at him, and said cheekily, “Only for you babe. I’ve got my eye only on one treat.” He threw in a wink for god measure, eyeing down Harry. Harry flushed a bit.

 

“God Lou, that was awful!” he groaned, though unable to stop giggling. He turned to Louis with a hand on his hip. “Maybe I’m rubbing off too much on you.”

 

“You do that too. Not the only thing you did yesterday either,” Louis immediately quipped, and dropping his voice lower and smirking, he said, “You did a little more than just rubbing off, kitten.”

 

Harry blushed so hard, even his ears tuned pink. “Louis!! Why….you’re so…ugh I’m….never mind,” he stuttered, completely flustered, cursing himself for his unnecessary embarrassment.

 

“Aww love. I was only teasing,” Louis soothed, hopping down and kissing his flaming cheek.

 

“Fucking bloody tease,” Harry mumbled. Louis turned him around, pushing him against the counter, and dipped his fingers just a little into the waistband of his sweat pants.

 

“ _That_ , is for later” he said emphatically, and Harry all but gulped at the lingering promise in his words, tensing up, and watched as Louis’ face turned smug, obviously noticing how affected he got. _Stupid, hot Louis fuck._

 

Harry continued the rest of his cooking, with Louis sitting on the counter beside him, occasionally poking Harry’s knee with his toe, or making random comments. It was nice, just to be them two, in their own little bubble.

 

Once he was done, they both sat down to eat, Louis immediately hooking their ankles together and making Harry smile. He dug into his food, nearly moaning at the taste, and Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or whimper. He knew what Louis was up to, he was being a little shit, that’s what he was doing.

“mm Haz this is so good,” he said, moaning around his food. Harry smiled brilliantly, dimples popping out and preening under the praise.

 

They both sat in content, every now and then Louis appreciating Harry’s cooking skills.

 

“Enjoying, then?” Harry asked.

 

“Hmm, yeah, not the only thing I plan on devouring, though,” he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. _Harry. Was. Done._

 

“LOUIS!! Oh my god, Stop!”

 

“That’s not what you were screaming last night.”

 

“Louuu,” he whined. “I’m convinced you hate me.”

 

“No baby, I love you. I love getting you all flustered.”

 

Harry’s had enough. He got up from the table, and went around to where Louis was sitting, and straddled his legs, sitting on his thighs.

 

“I hate you,” he said with no heat, leaving little kisses on Louis’ neck.

 

“Of course babe. I love you too,” Louis said, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair.

 

“Lou?”

 

“Mm yes love?”

 

“is ‘later’ any soon?”

“Later can be now if you want.”

 

Harry grinned against his neck. Oh, today was going to be eventful, they were sure….


End file.
